


The Happiest Place on Earth

by thesingingbone



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesingingbone/pseuds/thesingingbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a fucking amusement park, but perhaps it has more to offer both of them than either of them can imagine. Modern DisneyWorld!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Happiest Place on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings for implications of past sexual abuse and rape.

It’s been a long ride.

From an old mansion called the Eyrie tucked up in the Absaroka Range, Montana, down through the West Coast like their asses were on fire - and now, the South. 

Alabama had been muggy as hell, but it’s nothing compared to this, Sandor thinks - just 90 degrees, but the hot air is _wet_ and clings to everything. He’s only pumping gas, yet sweat is forcing his thin black hair to mold into the pits of his scars. 

The Little Bird is dying too, he sees - knees curled to her chest in the front seat of the shitty Chevy that Elder Brother lent them in lieu of his bike, her bob cut carefully pulled back into a ponytail, with hairclips desperately holding any stray strands too short to stay in the tie. She’s in a blue tank and daisy dukes that showcase her long, beautiful legs, his old, worn leather jacket crumpled beneath her, keeping the light sheen of moisture on her thighs from making her stick to the seat. 

He’d offered her five bucks to go buy them some bottles of water from the station, but Sansa had taken one look out of the truck to see a car full of boisterous men blocking her path and had hastily declined. 

She’s a strange creature now, his Little Bird - introverted, but mostly quiet and bitter. Her Tully Blue eyes are darker, shielded, and he knows that as much as she wants to, she doesn’t entirely trust him. Or anyone, for that matter.

He also knows that Littlefucker is to blame. Knows that the bastard has done something irreversible to her, damaged her some way, though Sandor can’t bare to ask what, though every bone in his body _knows_.

Only nights into their journey, they’d fucked. Hardly the passionate rutting one would expect from years of secret longing on his (her?) side, but an awkward coupling filled with shaky hands and shallow thrusts. Sansa had curled into his lap and touched his scars and _asked_. He had not been able to say no. 

She’d slept more peaceful than he had ever seen that night, but Goddamn - she’d left him rattled, a year of penance spent of his knees for her gone in seconds. When they reached Quiet Isle Seminary again, the Elder Brother had taken one look at their entwined fingers and given Sandor a tongue-lashing he would not soon forget. 

Now, he closes the gas tank and yanks his receipt from the slot, hoisting himself into the truck. Stranger lifts his head briefly from the backseat, accepting a fond pat on the muzzle from Sandor before the old Rottweiler quietly settles back down. 

“Sure you don’t want anything to drink, Little Bird?” He asked, engine reviving as he turned the key. 

“No,” she whispered, before raising her voice, “We can eat when we get to the motel.” 

They’ve only been driving for five minutes when a red-light causes something to catch Sansa’s eye. She’s instantly on her knees, peering out the open window that a broken AC system has subjected them to. 

The Little Bird’s face is alight with something he has not seen since a penthouse named King’s Landing, the quirk of her lips uncontained and childlike. “We’re near Disney World.” She says eagerly, pointing out a large green sign, looking back at him with flushed cheeks, “I’ve always wanted to go.” 

For a moment he wants to tease her, prod her for this child’s fantasy and watch as she curls away from his touch in embarrassment, but when he meets he eyes they seem…lighter, and he is forced to choke down something instantly caught in his throat. _She’s only eighteen_ , he thinks, and the thought puts an unbearable weight on his shoulders. 

“Thought you were more fond of dogs than mice, Little Bird.” He says instead, shoulders tense. 

The light flickers green and she smiles at him, small but abashed, as she settles back into her seat. “I wish we could go.” She sighs, chin resting back on her knees as she watches the sign blur by. 

It’s too big a risk, they both know - Baelish’s men have already thrown them far off course in their rabid pursuit, and a theme park is international enough that any wayward mobster might recognize his burns and rat them out. They’re only here for one night before curb tailing it to Georgia and then up the East Coast. 

But as they’re pulling their luggage from the trunk that evening, Sandor can’t help but let his gray eyes rest on Sansa; she looks oddly wistful still, backpack flung over her shoulder as she carefully coaxes an apprehensive Stranger from the backseat, to hurry him inside before the motel keep sees. He thinks about all she has lost, and all the things that she’ll never have, now. 

Minutes after she's disappeared from his sight, she is back again, hand resting against the frame of their room door. She looks perplexed at his slow pace, and calls for him to come inside. Focusing on the feel of the weight of their clothing suitcase in his hand, Sandor obediently follows. 

The next day, he takes her to Disney World.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my first little dabble into the world of SanSan fanfiction. Do forgive my incredibly rusty writing - I don't practice nearly enough. Originally, as a Floridian SanSan fan, this idea started out as just funny little crack AU Disney World drabbles, but has since gained some substance and plot point. Expect a crazy and incredibly bittersweet SanSan adventure through all three Disney parks, filled with wacky shenanigans and obligatory references. 
> 
> For this AU, Sansa had been aged up - she was somewhere in the 15/16 realm for AGOT, and is now currently 18, maybe near 19. Sandor is currently 35.


End file.
